


New Beginnings

by xxELF21xx



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gakuen Babysitters Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Are you loving me?What are your feelings for me?Or, is it you don’t like me?Ah, I just don’t know.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> it's not gonna be sad i prOMISE
> 
> the summary are lyrics from [Ready to YOU!!! by Killer King](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsXG_9TvAy4)

He walks into the giant estate, unsteady legs guiding him to the nearest directory. Neat bricks lay side by side, gridlocked by a thin layer of cement, feeling way too smooth beneath his worn shoes.

When he’s met with the glass directory, it takes him a full moment to adjust to the glaring reflection of the smooth panel before he can register the engravings in its crystal. Shaky fingers trace over sharp edges, reality not yet sinking in. 

He trudges forward, an inkling in his mind that he’s left something behind. Instinctively, his whole body stops, swivelling around to focus upon two tiny forms. He watches them stumble over each other, marvelling at how clean and red the bricks are. 

‘Leia, Tim!’ He shouts, pondering at the giant gap between them, ‘hurry up! We don’t want to be late for the Chairwoman’s meeting!’ 

Right, he thinks, albeit miserably, it’s his first day at Finsel’s Noble Academy. 

As they round the corner, a beautiful lady, with fair golden hair and stunning sapphire eyes, stops them. She’s wearing a loose, puffy blouse, the ends of her sleeves stained with dirt; paired with a rider’s high waisted pants, ironed to perfection, its ends tucked neatly into short black boots. There’s a disarming smile on her face, gentle but all-knowing. 

‘Hello, you must be Mr Ivan. I’m Magda, the Chairwoman’s assistant. Lady Ellenstein is waiting in her office. Please, follow me.’ Magda greets, bowing her head slightly before straightening up perfectly, ensuring he’s got enough time to process her words before leading the way. 

‘Would the little ones be joining the meeting as well, Mr Ivan?’ She asks, voice as light as her footsteps. He feels a little out of place, the sudden authority unfitting of him. It unnerves him, how someone as graceful and silent as Miss Magda would address him in such a formal way.

He nods, before remembering Miss Magda can’t see him, ‘if that’s okay.’ 

As if she was smiling, Miss Magda nods her head, curls barely moving.

* * *

They arrive in front of the Chairwoman’s office, and a cold, dispassionate despair grips him in a deadlock. Miss Magda’s next words go unheard as he prepares to face what’s behind the door, the script he’s written days ago looping in his head like a calm waterfall. By the time he’s managed to resurface, he could only catch Miss Magda’s _whenever you’re ready, Mr Ivan._

He nods, face impassive, rapping on the door in a quick three beats. Then, when a foggy voice calls for him, he turns the smooth brass knob with a practiced ease, stepping into the sombre room as quietly as possible.

The back of the Chairwoman’s chair faces him, smooth leather he would never get to experience. ‘Chairwoman,’ he greets, bowing even if she can’t see him, ‘thank you for giving me the chance to attend your prestigious Academy, and reaching your hand out to help my family.'

Every word that slips out of his lips is perfect, as they should be, his voice foreign in its calm.

‘I will do everything I can to make you proud, in order to repay our debt to you—‘ 

‘Is that what you really feel, boy?’ A sharp tone cuts him off, leaving him wide-eyed and out of breath. Sweat beads at his forehead, chills running through him. He’s dunked in ice, numb and out of contact with the world, staring at dark emerald eyes swirling with wisdom. 

The Chairwoman is a lady of noble descent, keeper of Finsel’s secrets, she has a throne not even the Senate can touch – her family’s contributions to the city state stretches far and wide, though names are not said aloud, it’s common knowledge that her family’s influence is behind them. 

She’s beyond his expectations, stern eyes and a firm upper lip, dark colours with humble cloths and folds. Her hairs are greying, revealing her age, curled into a neat bun. There are no accessories on her, save for an aged gold ring resting on her right index finger and dearly loved pearl earrings. The glasses she wears are modest, glinting with care.

Ivan’s stuck in place, the Chairwoman was nothing like the rumours. 

‘I beg your pardon?’ He murmurs, shielding his niece and nephew from eye’s sight. Lowering his gaze to befit that of a commoner, he dares not try to guess her next words. 

‘Is that what you really feel?’ She repeats, but gives him no time to form a reply, ‘if it is what you seek; then that’s fine. I have no qualms about your abilities to repay me,’ she flits a look at Leia and Tim before focusing on him again. ‘Ivan, how experienced are you in childcare?’

At a loss, the answer falls out, ‘I started taking care of the neighbours’ kids when I was about six, Ma’am. I’m… ‘ he trails off, stare falling on the two children, ‘I’m taking care of my sister’s kids now.’

He leaves out _permanently _in his words.

She nods her head, ‘the Academy has a babysitters’ programme that looks after the teachers’ children during working hours, I’m sure Dominic has informed you of that prior to your arrival.’ Ivan places a servant’s face to that name, _the Chairwoman’s steward, _‘and we’re currently lacking in said babysitters.’

Her posture turns vicious, leaning forward with her chin resting gently on clasped hands. ‘Whatever perception you’ve had of me before has nothing to do with why you’re here right now, in my Academy. You were taken in by me for the sake of taking over the role of babysitter – and you’re expected to maintain that role alongside your studies and other activities. Do not assume you can roam the halls just because you are under me.’

Ivan breathes, cold air rattling in his lungs, and he nods sharply.

‘Good,’ the Lady smiles, the edges of her eyes wrinkling slightly, softening her looks. As is on cue, Miss Magda opens the door, a similar grin on her face. ‘Magda,’ she instructs, ‘show Ivan the babysitting room.’

‘Of course, Mother,’ Miss Magda replies evenly, an edge of mischievousness skittering across her fingers as she gestures towards the exit. ‘This way, Mr Ivan, Mr Tim, Miss Leia.’

The children don’t take off until he does, obediently trotting alongside him as he gets closer to the door. He has half a mind to carry them both in his arms, worried that they’re too tired from the long trek, when the Chairwoman calls him again.

‘Good luck, Ivan.’

He bows, smiling slightly, ‘yes, Ma’am.’

Miss Magda shares a few last words with the Chairwoman before their departure. ‘Make sure Dominic has prepared whatever’s needed for later, Magda.’ The Chairwoman reminds, not bothering to look at the girl in question.

‘Yes, Mother. We shall take our leave now.’ With that, Miss Magda closes the door, the _click _non-existent.

Miss Magda takes the lead again, striding down the expensive corridors with ease, before stopping abruptly in the middle, turning around with a sheepish expression. ‘I do beg your pardon, Mr Ivan,’ she curls her fingers lightly, ‘I have yet to formally welcome you into the Academy, neither have I properly introduced myself.’

As if wearing a dress, she does a full curtsey, elegant yet simple all at the same time, forgoing pulling an imaginary skirt for tucking an arm in front and behind her, eyes fluttering closed as she bows minutely, before opening up with a genuine warmth as she rises up.

‘Welcome to Finsel’s Noble Academy. I am the Chairwoman, Lady Eliza Ellenstein’s daughter, Magda Ellenstein. From today onwards, you shall be attending as one of our students. I look forward to working with you, Ivan Ellenstein.’

**Author's Note:**

> don't take my bones it's not sad at all.


End file.
